


Holding Onto Love

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Healing, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Oliver Queen was found. As he is on his quest to save his city he slowly begins to heal. That is thanks to beta Barry Allen and omega Felicity Smoak. Will his enemies try to stop him being happy?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 14





	1. Oliver Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

(Lian Yu: Oliver Queen)

Oliver Queen was standing on the highest rock on the island of Lian Yu. He was surveying the waters. He was looking for a boat so that he could finally get off of the island. He had been stranded on the island for years. The alpha had no idea how long but he knew it was more than three. He was surprised that he managed to survive for so long but now it was all he knew. He thought about all the people that lost their lives on the cursed island.

The man was pulled from his thoughts when he spotted a large boat. He aimed his lit arrow towards one of the beaches. The arrow caused an explosion. He then ran towards the beach. Meanwhile the captain of the boat sent a few crew members to investigate. They find Oliver. Despite the rough appearance one of the men recognized him. He spoke to the others in mandarin and explained the situation to them. He was then brought onto the boat.

First he was taken to a hospital in China before being transferred. It was time to save his city.

* * *

(General Hospital) 

Doctors and nurses came and went from his room. They did some tests and drew blood. He didn't answer their questions. They wouldn't believe him if he told them how he got his injuries. That and he didn't want them to know. After a while they stopped and his next visitor was his mother.

“Oliver.” She breathed out, barely believing her son was in front of her.

“Hello mom.” He turned and looked at her.

“You’re alive.” The omega said as she rushed over to him. 

“I am.” He confirmed as she hugged him tightly.

“I've missed you.” He noticed the change to her smell.

“I've missed you too.” He told her.

“Let's get you home.” 

“Okay.”

* * *

(Queen Manor)

“We're here.” His mom said.

The two excited the car. He quickly grabbed the case before anyone else could. The man unloading the trunk gave him a look but it was ignored. Oliver followed his mom inside the manor. They were greeted by an unknown Alpha. Oliver was immediately on his guard. The scent was the same scent on his mom.

“It's damn good to see you Oliver.” The man said.

“...” Oliver stared at the other Alpha.

“You remember Walter Steele.” His mom said. “He was a friend of your father's and is now the CEO of the company.”

“I see.” He waited for a few seconds. ‘Guess they won't tell me they bonded.’ 

He spotted someone walking behind Walter. He quickly walked over to her and hugged her.

“I've missed you Raisa.”

“I have missed you too.” She said to him.

The alpha smiled. “Good.”

Thump

Hearing the sound he went over to the stairs. He smiled when he saw his sister appear at the top. She saw him and flew down the stairs and hugged him.

“I knew you weren't dead.” The female alpha said.

“You were right.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. You were always on my mind Speedy.” He told her.

“Worst nickname ever.” Her growl was spoiled by the smile on her face.

“It was fitting.”

“Ugh!”

“Love you.”

“I love you too.” She hugged him once more.

“I'm going to go unpack.”

“Okay.” Thea let him go.

“We left your room the way you left it.” His mom told him.

“Okay.”

“See you at dinner.”

“Okay.”

* * *

(Upstairs)

“Mom was right it hasn't changed a bit.” He muttered.

Oliver quickly hid his case. He didn't want Raisa or anyone finding it. He would move it later when he found his base of operations. He would also need to come up with an excuse as to why he was at the place a lot.

‘I'll think of it later. I think a nap before dinner would be good.’

The alpha showered before laying on his bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Luckily he had no nightmares. He didn't want to alert anyone nor did he want to relieve any more memories of that place. Raisa woke him when it was time for dinner.

“Wake up Oliver.’ She opened up the curtains.

“What?”

“It's time for dinner.” She told him.

“Okay.” He sat up. “I'll be down soon.”

“Alright.”

Raisa left his bedroom. Oliver changed and soon he too left the room. He went downstairs and saw Tommy. He went over and hugged his old friend and alpha.

“Told you yachts sucked.” Tommy said into the hug.

“You did. It's good to see you.”

“You too.”

“Let's go eat.”

“Good. I'm star- hungry.” 

Oliver ignored his slip up. “Me too.” 

The two walked to the dining room. They sat down near each other. Oliver noticed how close Walter and his mom were. He internally scoffed.

‘How dumb do they think I am? If the scent and the matching rings didn't tip me off then this would have.’ He thought.

“How are you feeling?” His mom asked.

“Fine.”

“Great.”

Oliver grabbed some food and began eating. There was a silence around them until Tommy spoke. He began talking about everything Oliver missed in the last five years. Oliver was grateful and then Thea spoke.

“What was it like?” Everyone froze.

“Cold.” He said emotionlessly. 

“Oh.” She blinked at that.

“So I was thinking of going into the office tomorrow.” Oliver said.’ Let's see what you say to that.’

“You shouldn't worry about that right now Oliver.” Walter said.

‘Why?’ Oliver thought suspiciously.

“Plus I wanted to take you around the city.” Tommy said. “I plan on showing you all the things you have missed.”

“Oh?” Oliver looked at his friend. ‘Do you know something? I really hope not.’

“Figured it would be a great way to catch up.” Oliver was relieved to see that he looked genuine.

‘That's a wonderful idea.” His mom said.

‘Distraction huh?’ Oliver smiled at Tommy. “I can't wait.”

“Me either.” He smiled back at Oliver.

Raisa had been walking over to the table and tripped. Oliver quickly caught her and the bowl of fruit. He unconsciously spoke Russian when he asked her if she was okay. They all looked at him in surprise.

“I'm okay Oliver.”

Oliver smiled tightly. “Good.”

“I didn't know you took Russian in college.” Walter said.

The familiarity used caused Oliver to snap. “And I didn't know you wanted to sleep with my mother.” The minute the words left his mouth he regretted it. ‘Shit. I can't let my emotions get the better of me. I was taught better than that.’

The others looked at Thea. They all believed she was the one to tell him. They forgot the alpha probably smelt the bond. Thea raised her hands up in defense.

“Don't look at me. I didn't tell him.”

“Oliver, Walter and I are married and bonded.”

Oliver snorted. “I know. May I be excused?”

“Y-yes.”

Oliver grabbed an apple before leaving. He went back to his room and shut the door. He decided to mediate. He needed to get a handle on his emotions. He needed to get focused and outbursts like that weren't allowed.


	2. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

(Oliver’s Room)

After meditating, the alpha took a shower. He was still pissed off that they were treating him like he was an idiot. He was an alpha. He could smell the bond between his mom and Walter. Not to mention they didn’t hide it. It didn’t help that Walter acted like he personally knew all about Oliver. Another thing that angered the alpha was his actions.

Slade had taught him how to control his emotions. At dinner he let his emotions control him. That would be the last time it happened. He couldn’t afford it.

Once he finished showering he dressed and went to bed, Unfortunately his rest wasn’t peaceful. Nightmares plagued him as he slept.

* * *

(Queen’s Gambit)

Oliver laid on top of Sara, his girlfriend’s sister. He was kissing her. Things between him and Laurel were getting serious. He had agreed to move in with her. He couldn’t handle that. He began flirting with her sister and soon invited her on the trip.

They heard a commotion outside the room. Oliver looked toward the door. He could hear the screaming.

“I’ll be a minute.” He kissed her before standing up.

“Okay.” She said.

The alpha left the room. His dad was down the hall. He quickly made his way over to him.

“Everything okay dad?” He asked.

“Yes.” Robert answered.

“Oliver?” It was Sara.

“I’ll be back soon.” He had a hard time not drooling since she was only in her underwear. ‘Damn she looks good.’

“Okay.” She returned to the room.

Robert gave his son a look. “That isn’t going to end well, son.”

Oliver shrugged. “Whatever.” He turned and went back to his room.

The blonde alpha grabbed Sara and began kissing her once more. The beta giggled into the kiss. He pushed her onto the bed. She landed with a soft thud. As he went to remove his shirt the boat jerked. Sara sat up startled and Oliver stopped taking his shirt off.

“We must have hit a storm.” He said as the boat jerked once more. “I’ll find out what’s going on.”

“Okay.”

He made it towards the door when an explosion was heard. The boat jerked again. Oliver hit the door and Sara flew across the floor.

“Oliver!” Sara yelled.

“Sara?” Blood ran into his eye.

Another explosion and jerk occured. This time the yacht broke apart. The side Sara was on separated from the side Oliver was on. The alpha was shocked.

“SARA!” He screamed.

He lost his grip and fell into the ocean. The ocean was ice cold. After getting over the shock of the cold water Oliver tried to look for Sara and his dad. He hoped he found them both.

“Sara!” He yelled. “Dad! Sara! Where are you! Dad!”

“Oliver!” His dad finally yelled back.

“Dad?” He looked towards the direction the yell came from.

“Get in son.” He and a crew member pulled him onto the small safety boat.

“Wh-what about Sara?” He asked.

The alpha looked at his pup in sadness. “She’s gone.”

“Oh.” He said.

“I’m sorry.” Robert said.

The trio floated for a while. His dad gave him some water so that he would stay hydrated. Oliver drank it.

“Get some sleep.” He said to his son.

“Okay.”

Oliver fell asleep against his father. The crew member glared at his boss. He couldn’t believe that he let his son drink so much of the water. It was their only fresh water supply and the three couldn’t survive off it if that brat drank it all.

“What are you doing Robert?” The beta asked.

“Helping him survive.” He answered.

“I get that but-” He was cut off.

Robert lifted the gun and shot the man in his head. The gun shot woke Oliver. He watched the body fall back into the water. He stared in shock.

“What?” He asked in confusion.

“Listen to me son. I have failed our city. I don’t have the right to survive but you do. Survive Oliver.” With that said he shot himself in the head.

“No!” Oliver screamed in shock and horror.

He stared at the dead body of his father. He couldn’t believe what happened. His dad just told him to survive and shot himself. His dad committed suicide right in front of him. Tears made their way down his cheeks.

“Oliver?” It was his mom’s voice.

* * *

(Present: Oliver’s Room)

Moira and Walter could hear screaming coming from Oliver’s room. The two went to him. To their surprise the alpha was on the floor. The window was open and letting the rain in. Oliver was drenched. They could see he was having a nightmare. The omega went to him. Walter tried to stop her and warn her but she refused to listen. Her pup needed her.

“Oliver?” She called out hoping to wake him.

The moment she touched his arm he automatically reacted. He grabbed her and put his hand to his throat. The omega was scared and Walter went to help her when Oliver realized what was happening. He released his mother and backed away from her. He curled into a ball.

“I’m sorry.” He cried. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay sweetie. You didn’t mean to.” Moira said.

“S-sorry.” He repeated.

“It’s fine.” She assured.

It took awhile for him to calm down. His mom closed the window. Once he was calm he shooed them away. He changed into dry clothes. He sat at his computers and researched. He didn’t want to fall asleep.


	3. Apologies and Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

(Next Morning)

Sunlight hit Oliver in the face. He looked at the time and left his room. He made his way to his sister’s. He frowned when he saw the drugs. He would talk to her about that. Not at the moment. He would do that later. Instead he knocked on the door.

“Oliver!” Thea stared in shock before her and her friend hid the drugs in a backpack.

“Morning Speedy.” He greeted him.

“Speedy?” Her friend asked, causing Thea to glare at her brother.

“Worst nickname ever.” She grumbled.

“Fitting.” He shrugged with a grin.

“Bye Speedy.” Her friend said as she ran from the room.

“Ugh!” Thea glared at her brother once more.

“Love you.” He smirked.

“Ugh! Why are you in my room?” She asked.

“I wanted to give you this.” He said as he handed it over.

“A rock?” She asked.

“A hozen.” He told her. “In Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day it would reconnect me with you.”

“Oh.” That made her tear up a little.

“I wanted you to have it now that I know longer need it.” He said.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Oh cool a rock.” Tommy said. “Hey I want one of those t-shirts that say ‘My friend was a castaway and all I got was this shirt.’” He smirked.

Oliver and Thea gave him a blank look. The blonde rolled his eyes and looked at his sister. She turned and looked at him.

“Sorry about him. I’ll get him out of here.” He said.

“Please do.” She said.

“Hey!” Tommy pouted at the two.

“Come on. Hope you have a good day Thea.” He said.

“Bye Ollie.” She said.

The two left the house and got into the car. Tommy took his friend to Laurel’s work. He parked in an alley and walked with him to the building. He waited inside as Oliver went inside. He saw Laurel talking with another and waited. He saw a board filled with articles and pictures of Adam Hunt. He recognized the name and went over. He quickly stole an article.

Laurel walked over to the desk. She was still talking with her friend. The two separated and Laurel turned around. She was shocked to see Oliver. She stared at him for a moment. He gave her an awkward, sad smile.

“Adam Hunt? That’s a big man to be going after.” He said.

“You didn’t come here to talk about Hunt, did you?” She asked him coldly.

“No. I came to talk to you.” He said.

“Not here.” She said.

“Okay.”

The two left the building. She walked a short distance before stopping. She turned and looked at her ex. He gave her a guilty, sad look.

“I’m so sorry. I was a gigantic ass when I seduced your sister and cheated on you. Please don’t blame her. It wasn’t her fault.” He said.

“I don’t. How can I blame her for doing the exact thing I did. We both fell for your charm. I couldn’t hate her because she was dead. Couldn’t grieve because I was angry. We buried an empty coffin because her body is at the bottom of the ocean. I just wish you spent more than five years on that island. No I wish you never left.” She said coldly.

She turned on her heel and walked away. When she saw Tommy she sneered at him. She blamed him for bringing that jackass to here.

“How did you think that would go?” She asked before going back inside.

“Like that.” He muttered. ‘Wow that was harsh.’

With a sigh he went over to his friend. Oliver was silent and Tommy could tell how hurt he was. The blonde gave him a smile and began walking towards the car. Tommy gave a silent sigh and followed them. They were about to get into the car when they were blocked in.

“Oh come on.” Tommy groaned.

Oliver was on guard. The two were hit with a tranq. Tommy immediately fell to the ground. Oliver tried to fight it but he soon fell to the ground. Just before the darkness took over he saw an innocent man get killed. The men tied the two up and put them into the van. They drove off after that.


End file.
